Mowgli
Mowgli is the main protagonist in Disney's 1967 feature film The Jungle Book and its sequel. He is voiced by both Bruce Reitherman in the first film and Haley Joel Osment in the sequel. Background Mowgli is a human child, who was found as a baby by Bagheera, a black panther. Apparently orphaned, Mowgli was raised by a pack of wolves until he was 10 years old. However, the threat of Shere Khan forces the pack to send him away, and Bagheera decides to take him to a nearby man-village for his protection. Personality Mowgli is shown to be adventurous and rebellious. At the same time, he is fairly naive about the dangers of the jungle. He is shown to love having fun, and is trusting and friendly. In the first film, his naivete is taken advantage of frequently by animals like Kaa and King Louie, who each have their own agendas. This leads Mowgli to become cynical and distrusting of others. However, a run in with the vultures, as well as a later rescue by Baloo, show him that there are people who genuinely care. Appearances The Jungle Book Mowgli is first seen as a baby, placed in a basket amongst the wreckage of a canoe. Bagheera finds the orphaned baby, and takes him to a family of wolves, where Mowgli is cared for. When Mowgli is ten years old, the wolves learn that Shere Khan, the tiger, has returned and has sworn to kill Mowgli due to his hatred of man. The wolves decide that, for the pack's safety, Mowgli must leave. Bagheera chooses to escort Mowgli to a man-village. However, stubborn Mowgli does not want to leave, and interference by various animals further impedes the journey. Baloo, a bear, becomes friends with Mowgli, and vows to protect him so that Mowgli can stay in the jungle. However, Baloo later sees the danger that Mowgli is in, and agrees that Mowgli must leave the jungle. At the climax, Mowgli faces Shere Khan, and is able to defeat the tiger using the tiger's fear of fire. Eventually, Mowgli goes to the man-village of his own accord, having become enamored with a girl that he saw filling her water jug. The Jungle Book 2 In the 2nd film, Mowgli has been adopted by the village leader, and has an adoptive brother named Ranjan. He is friends with the girl he met, who is named Shanti. Though he enjoys his life, Mowgli misses the jungle. One day, Baloo, who has missed Mowgli just as much, comes and wants to take Mowgli back to the jungle. Soon though, Bagheera discovers that Mowgli is back in the jungle and attempts to find the pair. Also searching are the men from the village, as well as Shanti and Ranjan. Later on, Mowgli refaces Shere Khan, who wants revenge for his earlier humiliation. With the help of Shanti and Baloo, however, Mowgli is able to defeat Shere Khan by trapping him under a statue. Mowgli returns to the village with Shanti and Ranjan, but the trio sometimes sneak back to the jungle to visit Baloo. Jungle Cubs Mowgli was featured on the'' Jungle Cubs: Born to Be Wild'' DVD. In this story, Mowgli, Baloo and Bagheera are heading off to the Man Village. Along the way, they meet some old friends and foes and each meeting brings a story from their childhood. House of Mouse Mowgli made few cameo appearances in the series usually found with Baloo or King Louie. Kinect Disneyland Adventures Mowgli is an unlockable character for meet-and-greets in Adventureland. To unlock Mowgli, the player must complete a few task for Baloo. Disney Parks ﻿ ]]Mowgli was originally made meet-and-greet appearances in all parks but after 1999, Mowgli has only been featured in entertainment. A statue of Mowgli with Baloo is featured at Disney's Pop Century Resort in Walt Disney World. Jubilation! Mowgli appears in the popular parade in Tokyo Disneyland. In the parade, Mowgli can be found on the Jungle Book themed float atop Kaa the snake in his coils. Fantasmic! Mowgli appears in the bubble montage in Disney's Hollywood Studios version of the nighttime show. It's a Small World Mowgli appears in Hong Kong Disneyland's It's a Small World attraction along with Baloo as a small world puppet. Relationships with other characters Shanti Shanti is the very reason Mowgli went into the man village. Shanti acts as if she can't stand Mowgli at times due to his prankster personality, but deep down she really has strong feelings for him just as he has feelings for her. In one scene in The Jungle Book 2, when Mowgli gets in trouble, he blames Shanti and won't speak to her. When Shanti found out that Mowgli assigned Baloo to scare her if she showed up (he really did this to cover up his real feelings for her, which is that he missed her) she was heartbroken. After the events of The Jungle Book 2, Mowgli and Shanti started a romantic relationship. Baloo Baloo is Mowgli's best friend and father figure. Mowgli first met Baloo and thought of him as an enemy not an ally. Baloo and Mowgli soon became best friends and Baloo officially adopted Mowgli as his bear cub. Once Baloo realized Shere Khan was on the hunt for Mowgli, Baloo promised Bagheera he will take Mowgli back to the man village although he didn't want to. Mowgli soon thought Baloo has betrayed him and ran off. Once Mowgli encountered Shere Khan, Baloo risked his life to save him. Baloo and Mowgli once again became friends. Bagheera Mowgli and Bagheera had an great friendship until Bagheera had to take Mowgli to the man village. Despite this, Bagheera and Mowgli are great friends. Kaa Kaa and Mowgli are complete enemies. Kaa's main goal through the film is to eat Mowgli and after three attempts, he still failed. Shere Khan Shere Khan is Mowgli's arch nemesis and Shere Khan wants nothing more than to kill Mowgli. In the first film, due to Shere Khan's hatred towards man, he decided to eliminate Mowgli before he was old enough to gain the ability to use man's fire. Shere Khan tried to kill Mowgli, but due to the fearless Baloo and the vultures Shere Khan's plans were thwarted. In The Jungle Book 2, Shere Khan seeks revenge on Mowgli for humiliating him. Gallery See Also:Mowgli/Gallery Trivia Category:Characters Category:Fantasmic characters Category:Disney characters Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:The Jungle Book characters Category:Singing Characters Category:Orphans Category:Comedy Characters Category:Humans Category:Lovers Category:Indians Category:Disney on Ice characters Category:Kids Category:House of Mouse characters Category:Characters in the Disney animated features canon